The Time Traveller and the Detective
by waytoomanyfandoms
Summary: A crossover between Doctor Who and Sherlock. Sherlock makes his leap, and the Doctor decides to help out. What happens when theres weeping angels in the story? RBF spoilers(ish) as well as ATM(ish). Just a story I made for English class.


**Only uploaded this mainly for an English project. Feel free to read, and write comments:) No copyright intended on BBC or the creators of Sherlock or Doctor Who. There are lines included from the show, to work into the plot line. **

John Watson exited taxi as quickly as possible. He had been deceived into believing that their dear Mrs. Hudson, their elderly landlady, was shot. John was convinced it was Moriarty trying to get to Sherlock alone. He had to alert Sherlock. He felt great repentance that he could believe one of Moriarty's tricks. While crossing the busy London street towards St. Bartholomew's hospital, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Answering the call, he trudged through the small rain puddles towards the entrance of the hospital where Sherlock was. A muffled voice on the other end of the line began talking.

"John?" it questioned in Sherlock's voice.

"Sherlock, are you okay?" He inquired, still trying to dodge speeding cars that were like obstacles.

"Turn around and walk back the way you came," Sherlock demanded.

"No, I'm coming in-,"

"-Just… Do as I ask. Please," he interrupted. John sighed and started back the way he came.

"Where?" he asked the consulting detective.

"Stop there." John halted in a small pool of clear rainwater on the side of the street where he started, and looked around in confusion.

"Sherlock-" John started.

"-Okay, look up. I'm on the rooftop." John turned his head to the roof of the hospital to see Sherlock standing at the edge of the building, his long coat flowing in the small breeze.

"Oh my god," John stared in shock.

"Where are we going, Doctor?" Amy leaned against the metal railings of the TARDIS, watching the Doctor flip glossy switches and press hued buttons on the council.

"What's the day today?" He asked Amy, continuing his work.

"On Earth? It's September 8th, 2012." The Doctor stopped and then continued to dance around the council, flying the TARDIS from the pinnacle of the vast universe.

"Where are we going Doctor?" Amy asked, gripping onto the smooth metal handle bars while the TARDIS shook and spun, making her tumble several times.

"To help an old friend!" The Doctor shouted over the warping noise of the TARDIS.

"I'm a fake" Sherlock lied to John.

"Sherlock-" John didn't believe what Sherlock was saying.

"The newspapers were right all along... I want you to tell anyone who will listen to you... That I created Moriarty for my own purposes."

"Ok shut up Sherlock. Shut up. The first time we met, you knew all about my sister," John attempted to reassure Sherlock and for once prove him wrong.

"Nobody could be that clever," Sherlock mumbled into the phone.

"You could," John still refused to believe Sherlock.

"Goodbye John," Sherlock muttered.

"No, no. Sherlock!" John shouted as loud as he could towards the top of the building. It was no use as Sherlock tossed his phone onto the roof behind him. He spread his arms out, like a dark bird about to soar, but instead he leaned forward and fell. John started running to Sherlock as he dropped, but a biker from behind John shouldered him and he fell to the hard, chilled pavement. There was a ringing in his ears and a _warping_ noise. John tried to scramble onto his feet, but kept stumbling. He made his way over to his dead friend...

John stood in front of Sherlock Holmes's ebony grave in silence. He turned to see Mrs. Hudson walking away from the graveyard with tears in her eyes. John also saw a statue of a weeping angel on a pedestal far away that he hadn't noticed before. He turned back to look at himself in the reflection of the round, polished gravestone with "Sherlock Holmes" engraved in gold.

John spoke his last words to Sherlock Holmes as Sherlock himself watched from behind a distant tree.

"We should go." The Doctor uttered behind Sherlock, halfway through the TARDIS doors.

"Yes," Sherlock replied. As Sherlock and the Doctor made their way inside the TARDIS, Amy lingered outside in the graveyard, wind blowing her vibrant red hair in her face. A statue of a weeping angel caught her eye. She turned to poke her head into the bigger-on-the-inside TARDIS.

"Doctor, look at this. I know it's impossible, but I think that's a weeping angel over there." The Doctor looked up from the controls and Sherlock stalked over to the entrance. Amy turned back to point where she saw the stone creature that she encountered before. The angel was now directly in front of her, its stone hand outstretched, barely a centimeter away from Amy.

"Sherlock, keep looking at it." Amy demanded turning her head to face the Doctor, who was scanning the angel with his sonic screwdriver.

"but... its a _statue_. How could it possibly move?" Sherlock asked incredulously.

"its only a statue when you look at it. but the moment you look away, it becomes alive and with a touch of its finger it can zap you back in time who knows how far and to who knows where." the Doctor explained. While Amy and the Doctor were looking at the sonic, Sherlock muttered to himself,"It's only a statue. it's impossible." Sherlock quickly blinked and the second he opened his eyes, Amy disappeared and the angel now had a smile carved into its cracked, grey face.

"Amy!" the Doctor yelled, now that John left the graveyard, with shock on his countenance.

"Sherlock! Did you blink?" He asked furiously. Sherlock stared at the angel.

"I-... It's a statue. It's impossible... Can't you get her in the TARDIS?" he asked.

"No. I don't know where or when she is... But why would the angels take _Amy_? They have no reason to. They would have to have been ordered by someone or something." the Doctor told Sherlock.

"I think I know who." Sherlock guessed. "Moriarty is still alive." he stated, walking into the TARDIS. The Doctor furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, remembering that Moriarty, one of Sherlock's many enemies, also died on the rooftop.

"But why would the Weeping Angels work for Moriarty?" the Doctor asked as the TARDIS dematerialized, carrying the time traveler and the detective.


End file.
